guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Benoît de Rambaud
thumb|200px|Uniforme d'ingénieur géographe de la Marine avant 1789.thumb|197px|Blason des Rambaud à Marseille.thumb|197px|Signature de Benoît de Rambaud.André Benoît Thérèse de Rambaud est né le 13 octobre 1750, à Marseille, rue du Petit Mazeau, et baptisé le lendemain à la paroisse Notre-Dame des Accoules. Benoît est décédé à l’hôpital de Saint-Louis du Sénégal et inhumé au cimetière européen de cette ville. Le futur écuyer et lieutenant-colonel Benoît de Rambaud est le fils d'un membre de la famille Rambaud appartenant à la bourgeoisie de Marseille qui porte : D'azur à un lion d'or lampassé de gueules rampant contre un rocher d'argent et regardant un soleil d'or mouvant de l'angle dextre du chef , [http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k36661w/f190.image.r=Rambaud Armorial de la ville de Marseille : recueil officiel dressé par les ordres de Louis XIV]. Benoît, dès l'âge de 14 ans, devient Aide de port à La Martinique où son beau-frère, le futur ministre Georges Pléville Le Pelley, est capitaine de port. Combattant dans les milices pro-françaises en Corse, il y est à la paix ingénieur-géographe de la Marine. Le 1er septembre 1778, Benoît Rambaud est lieutenant à la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine du colonel d'Agoult. Pour ses compétences, ses actes de bravoure et du fait de ses blessures, il est un officier très apprécié des généraux et amiraux ayant combattu aux Indes. Leurs rapports, dont plusieurs très élogieux de Suffren, lui permettent de devenir le plus jeune chevalier de Saint-Louis et d'obtenir le grade de capitaine. Par contre, il n'est pas décoré de l'Ordre national de Cincinnatus, et du fait des séquelles d'une grave blessure, et de l'attitude des fonctionnaires du ministère de la Marine, il végète deux ans à Versailles. En 1784, il doit être nommé lieutenant-colonel pour effectuer une mission spéciale en Inde, mais cela ne se fait pas. L'année suivante, Benoît de Rambaud se marie avec Agathe Rosalie Mottet. Leur acte de mariage est présenté, avec ceux d'autres habitants de Versailles célèbres, aux archives municipales de cette ville. Il est vrai que les témoins du marié sont Suffren et Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse. Sa femme, Agathe Rosalie Mottet va élever le futur Louis XVII de sa naissance à son emprisonnement au Temple. Benoît est nommé capitaine dans le régiment de Pondichéry, grâce à l'intervention de la marquise de Polignac, en 1787. Cependant il n'y va pas et devient commandant de la troupe du Sénégal et Inspecteur des affaires de la Compagnie. Benoît de Rambaud doit aussi gouverner un royaume au cœur de l'Afrique. Sur son dossier militaire, il a également le titre de Commandant particulier au Sénégal (= Gouverneur). Le chevalier de Boufflers nous dit que la compagnie du Sénégal ne respecte pas ses engagements vis-à-vis de Benoît. Il ne peut rejoindre le fort Saint-Joseph, au cœur de l'Afrique. Benoît décède des fièvres, comme ses hommes, lors de l'expédition pour rejoindre le royaume de Galam, dont il devait être le Commandant particulier (= Gouverneur). Il est l'auteur de Supplément au mémoire sur Trinquemalay, 12 pages, une carte et 2 plans (M 1671) Volume 2 de Guide des sources de l'histoire des Nations, Sources de l'histoire de l'Asie et de l'Océanie dans les archives et bibliothèques françaises, Commission française du Guide des sources de l'histoire des nations, K.G. Saur, 1992. . SA JEUNESSE . Marseille (1750-fin 1763) . thumb|300px|left|L'ancienne place Villeneuve à Marseille.thumb|left|300px|Le port de Marseille: l'entrée du port, en 1754, par Vernet.thumb|left|300px|Gravure représentant une barque de la Méditerranée au XVII siècle.Benoît Rambaud est élevé rue Près le Petit Mazeau, à Marseille, derrière l’hôtel de ville. En 1943, ce quartier sera rasé par les nazis en tant que zone malsaine, mais en 1750 on trouve encore de nombreux hôtels particuliers et de riches bourgeois et nobles dans ce quartier du Vieux-Port. Joseph Vitalis, procureur du roi à la police et Jean-Baptiste de Pastoret, conseiller du roi en l'Amirauté, conseiller de ville, procureur du roi au Tribunal de police, lieutenant général de l'amirauté de Provence habitent dans cette petite la rue du Petit-Mazeau Répertoire des travaux de la Société de Statistique de Marseille, Volume 34, 1872.. Claude Emmanuel Joseph Pierre, marquis de Pastoret (1755-1840) y naît cinq années après Benoît. On y trouve aussi le fabriquant deS Cartes à jouer et tarots de Marseille Cartes à jouer et tarots de Marseille : la donation Camoin, Musée du Vieux-Marseille, Alors Hors Du Temps, 2004. . Mazeau est un mot francisé pris du provençal : Mazeou, en latin Macellum, halle ou marché. Et on a effectivement la place du même nom, avec les marchés de viandes. Son père, Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762), bien que né à Saint-Chamas, et ayant vécu jusqu’en 1737 à Martigues, devient un membre de la bourgeoisie de Marseille, ce qui nécessite une maison d’une valeur d’au moins 10.000 livres et des amis bien placés Guy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005. . Être bourgeois de Marseille donne des privilèges au niveau de l’impôt et des charges. D'ailleurs, le frère aîné de Benoît, Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792), est nommé officier dès qu'il rejoint le régiment des milices de Marseille. Son beau-frère, Georges Pléville Le Pelley, un Normand, né d’un père non maintenu dans sa noblesse, devient gouverneur du port de Marseille. Il bénéficie des relations sur le port de Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762). Benoît, lui-même, sans être avant cela aide-commissaire de la Marine et aide-ingénieur Histoire maritime de France depuis la guerre de Nimègue jusqu'à nos jours, Léon Guérin, v. 2, p.124. , est Aide de port, à l'âge de 14 ans Dossier militaire d’André de Rambaud, C.A.O.M. Aix-en-Provence.. Son père, capitaine corsaire, périt au combat à la fin de la Guerre de sept ans (1762). Jean II Rambaud est aussi un armateur et un important négociant. A Martigues, il est cité pour les activités entre le port de Carthagène et la France, le 18 juin 1738 P 415 V. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790 Bouches ..., p.274, Bouches-du-Rhône, France (Dept.) - 1875. . Ce négociant marseillais affirme, avec une exagération digne d'un Martégal, que les Provençaux peuvent débiter 20.000 pièces de soie La Provence au XVIIIe siècle: La vie économique, Paul Masson, Librairie Hachette & cie., 1936, v. 3, p.738.. Mais de toutes façons, le ministre refuse pour ne pas gêner le commerce des fabricants de Lyon et de Tours Histoire du commerce français dans le Levant au XVIIIe siècle, Paul Masson, 1911, p.494.. Sa mère, Marie Magdeleine Lieutaud (1711-1787), est la fille d’un patron de barque martégal. Sa grand-mère maternelle s’est remariée avec son grand-père paternel. Son père et sa mère sont élevés en partie ensemble. Cela explique peut-être ce mariage avec une jeune fille d'origines relativement modestes. D’habitude les Rambaud, descendants d’Honorat Rambaud, et à travers lui d’une branche cadette des Rambaud de Montgardin, se marient avec des femmes venant de familles bourgeoises ayant parfois des liens avec la noblesse. Comme il est patron de barque, Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762) hérite de deux barques. Il va devenir un riche armateur et négociant avec l'outre-mer. Ces derniers, comme les capitaines de navires marchands, ne dérogent. Benoît hérite en 1762 et en 1787 de ses parents. Comme sa veuve, Agathe Rosalie Mottet, a 10.000 francs de rentes qui lui viennent de ses beaux-parents, on peut estimer cet héritage à 200.000 francs. Comme Benoît a plusieurs frères et sœurs ce n'est là qu'une partie de Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762). thumb|center|300px|Le Petit Mazeau (O), l'église des Accoules (E). Généalogie . André Rambaud (1438-1503) x 1483 Annette Richier ou Richière (1465-1532) * --> Jeanne Madeleine Rambaud * x Olivier Martin de Champoléon (1454-1536) ** --> Marguerite Martin de Champoléon (ca1500-1568) ** x 1517 Georges http://gillesdubois.blogspot.com/2006/10/dauphin-du-serre-du-rival.html%7Cdu Rivail (ca1480-1540) *** --> Jeanne Serre du Rivail (1520-15??) *** x 1540 Antoine de Bosse (1520-1544) **** --> Louis de Bosse (1520-15??) **** x Antoinette du Périer ***** --> Isabeau de Bosse ***** x Antoine David ****** --> Hélène David ****** x 1645 Étienne Lions (ca1620-1692) ******* --> Antoinette Lions (1649-1708) ******* x 1665 Abraham Jordan (1638-1702) ******** --> Hélène Jordan (1689-17??) ******** x 1711 Claude II du Puy ********* --> Marie Elizabeth du Puy (1719-1798) ********* x 1741 Jacques II Périer (1703-1782) ********** --> Rose Euphrosine Périer (1748-1797) ********** x 1765 Pierre François Duchêne (1743-1814) *********** --> Philippine Duchêne (1769-1852) ********** --> Marie Elizabeth Périer (1748-1796) ********** x 1765 Pierre Jordan (1727-1791) *********** --> Camille Jordan (1771-1821) ********** --> Claude II Périer (1742-1801) ********** x 1767 Marie Charlotte Pascal (1749-1821) *********** --> Augustin Périer (1773-1833) *********** x 1798 Églantine de Berckheim (1772-1863) ************ --> Casimir Périer (1777-1832) ************ x 1805 Marie-Cécile Loyer (1788-1865) ************* --> Auguste Casimir-Perier (1811-1876) ************* x 1841 Camille Fontenillat (1823-1907) ************** --> JeanCasimir-Perier (1847-1907) ************** x 1873 Hélène Perier-Vitet *************** --> [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_Casimir-Perier Descendance des Perier] * --> Guélis II Rambaud * x 1516 Anne Matheron de Peynier ** --> Antoine Rambaud de Furmeyer, dit le capitaine Furmeyer ** --> Jacques Rambaud de Furmeyer ** x Marguerite de Montauban *** --> Jean Rambaud (ca1570-1645) *** x 1613 Judith d'Armand (1601-1655) **** --> François Rambaud **** x Marie-Agnès de Champrenard ***** --> Claude Rambaud de Champrenard ***** x 1713 Madeleine Brunel de Saint Maurice (1678-17??) ****** --> Élisabeth de Rambaud (1717-1815) ****** x 1734 Balthazar de Jarente ******* --> Louis de Jarente (1746-1810) ******* --> Suzanne de Jarente (1736-1815) ******* x 1758 Laurent Grimod de La Reynière ******** --> Balthazar Grimod de La Reynière ******* --> Marie Élisabeth de Jarente (1741-1816) ******* x 1764 Nicolas Baudot de Senneville (1738-1795) ******* --> Élisabeth de Jarente (1744-1826) ******* x 1768 Scipion de Nicolaï (1743-1793) ******** --> Scipion II Nicolaï (1780-1843) ********* --> [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Famille_de_Nicola%C3%AF Descendance Nicolaï] ** --> Marguerite Rambaud, fille de Guélis II Rambaud ** x 1535 Simon Montauban du Villard *** --> Gaspard de Montauban-Rambaud (1545-1624) *** x 1576 Catherine de Flotte *** --> Isabeau de Montauban-Rambaud *** x 1581 Joseph de Martinel (1531-1600) **** --> Jacques de Martinel (1583-1615) **** x 1604 Blanche Alleman d'Allières (ca1585-1627) ***** --> Bonne de Martinel (1605-16??) ***** x 1621 Antoine Caritat de Condorcet (1600-1660) ****** --> Laurent Caritat de Condorcet ****** x 1668 Marie Yse de Rosans ******* --> Antoine II Caritat de Condorcet ******* x 1693 Judith Amieu ******** --> Antoine III Caritat de Condorcet (1700-1743) ******** x 1740 Marie Madeleine Gaudry (ca1720-1784) ********* --> Nicolas Caritat de Condorcet (1743-1794) ********* x 1786 Sophie de Grouchy (1764-1822) ********** --> Élisa Caritat de Condorcet (1790-1859) ********** x Arthur (1763-1852) *********** --> [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_O%27Connor#Vie_familiale Descendance O'Connor] * --> Antoine Rambaud (1492-1517), fils de André Rambaud (1438-1503) * x Jeanne Montauban du Villard (1490-1527)] ** --> Honorat Rambaud (1516-1586) ** x 1550/1555 Catherine Fabre (1530-après 1585) *** --> hyp Madeleine Rambaud *** x 1572 Antoine de Rians **** --> Joseph de Rians (1573-1631) **** x Sybille d'Estienne (1590-1633) ***** --> Marc-Antoine de Rians (1607-1639) ***** x 1632 Marguerite de Bompar (1610-1654) ****** --> Louis de Rians (1639-1672) ****** x 1660 Anne Fauris de Saint-Vincens (1639-1679) ******* --> Charles de Rians ******* x 1710 Elisabeth de Sylvecane ******** --> Pierre de Rians ******** x 1740 Andrette de Rians ********* --> Charles de Rians ********* x 1776 Félicité-Perpétué de Suffren (1750-1792) ********** --> Descendance de Rians *** --> Pierre Rambaud (1555-1627), fils d'Honorat Rambaud *** x 1585 Lucresse Reynier-Manoly (1552-1628) **** --> Pierre II Rambaud (1593-après 1630) ***** --> Pierre III Rambaud (1625-après 1686) ****** --> Francisco James Rambaud (1650-après 1699) ******* --> Pietro IV (1690-après 1741) **** --> Jeanne Rambaud (1600-après 1662) **** x 1629 Jean Christophe de Tournon (1580-1660) ***** --> Diane de Tournon ***** x 1662 Antoine de Chateauneuf **** --> Melchion Rambaud **** x 1629 Alexandra de Lavison ***** --> Magdalene Rambaud ***** x 1644 Claude Gabriel de Molières ***** --> Joan Françoy Rambaud (1644-1718) ***** --> Jean Rambaud (1634-1679) ***** x 1655 Jeanne Maillet (1635-1697) ****** --> Jacques Rambaud (1675-1731) ****** x 1698 Catherine Chappus (1676-1721) ******* --> Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762) ******* x 1730 Magdeleine Lieutaud (1711-1787) ******* --> Ursule Rambaud (1738-1780) ******* x 1757 Georges Pléville Le Pelley (1726-1805) ******** --> Marie Thérèse Pléville Le Pelley (1757-1842) ******** x 1777 Luc Laugier-Pléville (1759-1835) ********* --> Marie Désirée Laugier-Pléville ********* x Jean-Théodore Nicolas-Pléville (1773-1829) ********** --> Thérèse Coralie Nicolas-Pléville (1808-1890) ********** x Amédée Couret-Pléville *********** --> Lucie Joséphine Couret-Pléville *********** x Ernest Vallée ************ --> Marguerite Vallée (1860-1908) ************ x Fernand Bourdet (1853-1906) ************* --> Édouard Bourdet (1887-1945) ************* x 1909 Catherine Pozzi (1883_1934) ************** --> Claude Bourdet ******* --> Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792), fils de Jean II Rambaud (1703-1762) ******* --> Benoît de Rambaud (1750-1787) ******* x 1785 Agathe de Rambaud ******** --> Auguste de Rambaud ******** x 1817 Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville ********* --> Ernestine de Rambaud (1821-1895) ********* x 1844 Léon Verger ********** --> Louise Félicité Verger ********** x 1868 Eugène Gaillard de Saint Germain (1835-1907) *********** --> Yvonne Gaillard de Saint Germain (1888-1940) *********** x 1934 Michel Hurault de Vibraye (1877-1949) *********** --> Roger Gaillard de Saint Germain *********** x Marguerite Collette ************--> Jacques Gaillard de Saint Germain ************ x 1939 Marie Soulez *********** --> Ulric Gaillard de Saint Germain (1876-1945) *********** x Marie-Thérèse Mariani ************ --> Roger Gaillard de Saint Germain ************ x 1948 Nicole des Plas ************* --> Yannick Gaillard de Saint Germain ************* x 1975 Jacques de Gaulle *********** --> Raoul Gaillard de Saint Germain (1879-1951) *********** x 1912 Ludovie Lallet de Montulle ************ --> Raymond de Saint Germain (1914-2006) ************ x 1943 Thérèse Becquet de Mégilles *********** --> Arthur Gaillard de Saint Germain *********** x 1919 Marie Lacretelle ************ --> Gaston Gaillard de Saint Germain ************ x 1912 Suzanne Duflot ********* --> Ernest de Rambaud, fils d'Auguste de Rambaud ********* x 1868 Marguerite Le Clerc de Pulligny ********** --> Jean de Rambaud ********** hyp (2) N Iôn *********** hyp Marie-Antoinette Iôn (1915-1970) *********** Jacques Chaban-Delmas ********** x (3) Ernestine Million *********** --> Pauline de Rambaud *********** x 1943 Désiré Roy ************ --> Christian Roy-de Rambaud< ************ x Susan Heubusch ********** x (1) Eugénie Renault *********** --> Gérard de Rambaud (1898-1969) *********** x 1922 Valentine Odant (1900-1993) ************ --> Édouard de Rambaud (1924-2012) ************ x 1946 Monique Lecouteux ************ --> Michel de Rambaud (1927-1980) ************ x 1952 Françoise Coëffet (1927-1994) ************* --> Guy de Rambaud (1954) ************* x Nadia Arrivé (1964) ************** --> Olivier de Rambaud (1990) Sa famille provençale . [[Fichier:Honorat.jpg|thumb|302px|Extrait de La Declaration des Abus, d'Honorat Rambaud.]]thumb|300px|Rians (Provence).Le fils des Rambaud n'est pas maintenu en sa noblesse, même s'il ne déroge pas, tout comme ses descendants, marins ou négociants avec l'outre-mer. Toutefois, Honorat Rambaud (1516-après 1585) est l’un des deux seuls écrivains marseillais de son siècle. De nos jours, il est reconnu par les universitaires du monde entier. De son temps, il reçoit un privilège donné le 18 mai 1577 par le roi Henri III. Ce dernier proclame entre autres : Notre cher et bien aimé Honoré Rambaud ayant, pour la commodité de chacun qui voudra apprendre de luy et pour la sienne aussi, composé un alphabet de quelques characteres qui pourront servir grandement à soulager les personnes, mesmes les petits enfans, de lire et escrire. L'invention duquel Alphabet il luy a esté permis de faire imprimer et mettre en lumiere tant à Tholouze qu'à Lyon…. Sa femme, Catherine Fabre (1530-après 1585), est la fille et sœur de capitaine de barques. Mais ses ancêtres sont laboureurs, ménagers, avocat et même notaires, souvent connus depuis le XIII siècle. Du fait des liens de son fils Pierre Rambaud avec les ligueurs on peut en détruire qu'il est partisan de la ligue. Honorat Rambaud et Catherine Fabre (1530-après 1585) marié vers 1550, certainement à Marseille, sont les parents de : * Madeleine Rambaud mariée par Anglez, notaire à Aix-en-Provence, le 27 octobre 1572 (et pas 1769), à Antoine de Rians. Ils ont un fils Joseph de Rians, advocat en la Cour fils de Anthoine et de Rambaude, marié à Sibile d'Etienne, des Seigneurs de Villémus & de Monsuron (acte reçu par le même Notaire). Le blason des Rians : D'azur, à la tour ouverte de gueules, surmontée d'une étoile d'or, accostée de deux autres du même, au croissant montant d’argent en pointe. Les descendants Antoine de Rianss ont un champ de gueules dans leurs armes Dictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire et la chronologie des familles nobles de France, François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye des Bois, Vve Duchesne, 1778. . D'après les généalogies écrites Antoine de Rians est le fils de Jean de Rians, Secrétaire du roi en Chancellerie prés la Cour du Parlement de Provence, Conseiller du Roi et général de Ses monnaies en Provence. Mais comme la date de mariage ne correspond pas à celle de l'acte notarié, et qu'Antoine n'a pas de charge, il est possible que ce Jean de Rians soit son oncle. Nous avons Guillaume de Rians marié à Delphine Mazargues, probablement une des premières filles de Louis. Louis de Mazargues, marchand d'Aix s'adonne entre autres au trafic de la laine. Il a épousé la fille d'un autre marchand, Antoine de Saint-Jacques Le Notaire, la famille et la ville: Aix-en-Provence à la fin du XVIe siècle, Histoire Notariale, Claire Dolan, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 1998. , famille que nous retrouvons alliée aux Rians à Marseille au XVIII siècle. On ne connaît pas le lien entre Gabrielle de Rians et Guillaume de Rians, mais l'on constate que, dans les deux cas, les de Rians sont un maillon essentiel entre les Estienne et les Mazargues Le Notaire, la famille et la ville: Aix-en-Provence à la fin du XVIe siècle, Histoire Notariale, Claire Dolan, Presses Univ. du Mirail, 1998. , thumb|center|Deidier rachète les esclaves et exploite le corail. thumb|left|298px|Corail (Maghreb).thumb|500px|left|Barque coralline.thumb|left|299px|Collier en perle de corail.thumb|left|300px|La Calle chef-lieu des établissements de la Magnifique Compagnie du Corail.thumb|left|300px|Marseille en 1578.thumb|300px|left|Casaulx, chef des ligueurs marseillais et dirigeant de la quatrième compagnie du corail. Le fils d'Honorat Rambaud, Pierre Rambaud, est lui-aussi marchand, selon la Reconstitution des familles marseillaises du XIV au XVI siècle, à partir des actes notariés, de François Barby. Pierre Rambaud se marie le 30 novembre 1585 à Marseille avec Lucresse Reynier-Manoly (1555-1625). Elle est la fille d'un patron de la Sainte-Marthe, Pierre Manoly Reynier. C'est un homme aux origines modestes, mais qui doit être relativement riche car il teste six fois de 1556 à 1588. D'ailleurs cette famille connaît une rapide ascension sociale, puisque plusieurs membres de la famille Reynier-Manoly figurent dans l’''Armorial de Marseille'', au XIII siècle. Sa belle-mère, Jeanne Deidier, est la fille de Monet Deidier, Troisième Consul de Marseille, en 1551 Histoire analytique et chronologique des actes et des deliberations du corps et du conseil de la... Louis Mery, F. Guindon p. 8.. C'est certainement en partie du fait de ce Monet Deidier que mon ancêtre Pierre Rambaud devient un des principaux sociétaires à la création de la quatrième Compagnie du Corail de Tunisie. Comme Marseille fait le commerce avec le Levant et qu'elle bénéficie de privilège datant du bon René, se sont ses négociants qui vont organiser ce trafic de luxe La fascination du corail, Charles Paolini, Le gerfaut, 2004. . Deidier fonde une Compagnie pour aller pêcher le corail en mer de Bône. Leur association regroupe tous les anciens associés de Thomas Lenche mécontents de lui (J. Vernet, Octavien Souso, Antoine Armand, Monet Deidier et d'autres) déclare, lors de l'embauchage des mariniers, se référer à certaines autorisations du dey d'Alger, confirmées par lettres patentes de sa majesté. Ces lettres antérieures de quelques mois (1550) à celles obtenues par Lenche et Cie ne nous sont pas connues Mémoires, Institut historique de Provence, 1936, v.13 1936,p.30. . Le 20 octobre 1543, la Compagnie de Monet Deidier charge pour Alger 54.600 kilos de sel menu, à Marseille quelque 65.000 kilos de sel Histoire du commerce de Marseille, Volume 3, Chambre de commerce et d'industrie de Marseille, Gaston Rambert, Plon, 1951. . Un des registres conservés aux archives de l'Isère fait état du poste réglementaire tenu par un Marseillais, Deidier. Il rachète les esclaves en Tunisie aux barbaresques et accommode les affaires de la magnifique compagnie du corail. Ce qui montre que Deidier travaille désormais pour Lenche et Cie. Un dessin, dans La fascination du corail, Charles Paolini, évoque mon ancêtre. Il avertit la compagnie des faiblesses du gouverneur-pirate La fascination du corail, Charles Paolini, Le gerfaut, 2004. . Monet Deidier est selon la Reconstitution des familles marseillaises du XIV au XVI siècle, à partir des actes notariés, de François Barby, le fils d'Urbanne Napollon, dont l'oncle est Antoine Napollon (1456-1512), maître-calfat royal, grand-père d'Hugona Napollon (1500-1556), femme de Thomas Lenche. Le successeur moral de Thomas Lenche, Sanson Napollon (1583-1633) est l'arrière-petit-fils d'Antoine Napollon. Cette famille Mapollon est d'origines napolitainesÉtudes d'histoire provençale, Volume 72 de Publications universitaires de lettres et sciences humaines d'Aix-en-Provence, Ophrys, 1971. , même si la mère de Sanson est une Cipriani et si son père vivait en Corse à sa naissance. Monet Deidier est marié à Jeanne Sauzède, fille de Michel Sauzède (1460-1529) qui figure sur un liste de citoyens qui se se sont distingués pendant le siège de Marseille par Charles de Bourbon, en 1524 Histoire analytique et chronologique des actes et des deliberations du corps et du conseil de la..., Louis Mery, F. Guindon, p.222. . Un héros cités parmi les rares principaux bourgeois et marchands de Marseille Provincia (Marseille. 1921), Société de statistique, d'histoire de d'archéologie de Marseille et de Provence, 1926 (T6), p.213. . Lucresse Reynier-Manoly (1555-1625) est la nièce de Carlin Didier. Nous savons que deux négociants Marseillais, Thomas Lenche et Carlin Deidier, sont les premiers qui s'associent dans le XVI siècle, pour la pèche du corail dans le golfe de Stora ou Asturga, sur les cotes de Barbarie, à l'extrémité du Royaume à Alger, et sur les frontières de celui de Tunis. Ayant obtenu du Sultan Sélim et de Suléyman II (1520— 1566) la permission de s'y établir, et ayant traité avec les CheiKh (= Princes maures) du pays, ils acquièrent, moyennant certaines redevances (appelées lismes), une étendue de cotes que l'on désigne encore aujourd'hui sous le nom de Concessions d'Afrique. Ils obtiennent, en 1550, de la Régence d'Alger, l'autorisation de pêcher le corail sur toute la côte orientale de la Barbarie moyennant une très forte redevance annuelle. Vers 1553, ils fondent, à 10 de Km à l'ouest de la Calle, au lieu-dit la Vieille Calle, la magnifique compagnie du corail, et le Bastion de France. Premier établissement français en Algérie, la concession devinet très vite un foyer très actif où des milliers de pêcheurs méditerranéens, pour la plupart d'origine italienne, s'installent au Bastion[http://annaba.net.free.fr/html/kala.histoire.htm Histoire d'El Kala (La Calle)]. Monet Deidier et son fils travaillent donc pour 'la magnifique compagnie du corail''. Carlin Deidier (= Corbin Didier) et Thomas Lenche, fondent le premier Bastion de France, dans une crique protégée, près du lac Melah. Plus à l'est, ils occupent le port abandonné de Marsa — Marsa el Kharas — c'est-à-dire le port aux Breloques, qu'ils appellent La Calle. Le contrat signé avec Barberousse leur octroie l'établissement sur la côte entre le Cap Roux et l'Oued Sabah pour le commerce du corail, du blé, des laines, du cuir et des cires...'' [L'histoire du corail rouge en Tunisie, Jeanne Zaouali.] . Carlin Deidier (= Corbin Didier), oncle de Lucresse Reynier-Manoly (1555-1625) est deuxième Consul de Marseille et il a fait partie, avant de créer la magnifique compagnie du corail, de la Nostra Compagnia. Les Riquetti de Mirabeau vont devenir actionnaires de la magnifique compagnie du corail : 45 bateaux corailleurs (avec sept hommes d'équipages) et un capital de 16.200 écus d'or. Le revenu des actionnaires est de 45.000 écus par an. En 1561, Thomas Lenche et Carlin Deidier (= Corbin Didier), créent, sur les côtes de la province de Bône, l'établissement du Bastion de France, avec l'autorisation du Grand Seigneur et le consentement des tribus arabes des environs, et moyennant certaines redevances Mémoires historiques et géographiques sur l'Algérie, Eugène Pellissier, Impr. royale, 1844. Jean de Signier Nous avons un arrêt du Conseil privé, règnes de Henri III et Henri IV concernant Honoré Venture, Pierre Rambaud, Victor de Lestrade et Simon Bedarides, marchands de Marseille, agissant en leurs noms et en celui de Pierre Vieu, sieur de Noyers et d'autres associés... Inventaire des arrêts du Conseil privé: (règnes de Henri III et de Henri IV). p. 252, François Dumont - 1976. . En juillet 1591, il est un des principaux sociétaires à la création de la quatrième Compagnie du Corail de Tunisie, fondée et dirigée par Louis d'Aix et Charles de Casaulx (1547-1596), les deux chefs de la Ligue à Marseille Volume 14, Deutsches Historisches Institut (Paris, France), Germany (West). Bundesministerium für Bildung und Wissenschaft, Artemis Verlag, 1986. . Casaulx est premier consul de 1591 à son assassinat en 1596. Tout au long de ces 5 années de règne il trouvera un appui constant auprès du viguier Louis d’Aix. Tous deux qui sont surnommés les dumvirs, espèrent transformer Marseille en république catholique indépendante. Du fait des liens de Pierre Rambaud avec ses ligueurs on peut facilement en conclure qu'il est partisan de la ligue. Le 9 juillet 1594 les sociétaires de la quatrième Compagnie du Corail de Tunisie envoient Pierre Barbier à Tunis, pour se plaindre de leurs administrateurs sur place La France en Tunisie: A la fin du XVIe siècle (1582-1600), Volume 1 de La France en Tunisie, Pierre Grandchamp, Impr. rapide, 1920. . Pierre Vieu, Pierre Signoret, Honoré Venture, Victor Delestrade, Pierre Rambaud écrivent le 13 novembre 1597 à Antoine Lovico, consul de France à Tunis, au sujet de la pêche du corail La France en Tunisie: A la fin du XVIe siècle (1582-1600), Volume 1 de La France en Tunisie, Pierre Grandchamp, Impr. rapide, 1920. . Lucresse et Pierre Rambaud (1555-1627), fils d’Honorat Rambaud sont les parents de : Jeanne Rambaud qui épouse, par contrat du 16 février 1629, à Aix-en-Provence, Jean-Christophe de Tournon, d'une famille aixoise graduellement anoblie au XVI siècle, par l’exercice d’emplois militaires, et maintenue noble en 1668. D‘où : ** Jean Jacques de TOURNON baptisé le 24 juin 1629 à la Madeleine (parrain Jacques Tournon procureur en la cour, marraine Denise Latil). ** Marguerite de TOURNON baptisée le 9 juin 1641 à la Madeleine d’Aix (parrain Pierre Gaillard trésorier général des Etats de Provence, marraine Marguerite de Forbin). ** Leur fille, Diane de Tournon, épouse le 13 février 1662 à Saint-Sauveur d’Aix, Antoine de Chateauneuf, des Mées, fils de Spérit et de feue Françoise de Magnan [http://genobco.free.fr/provence/tournon.htm Anciennes familles de Provence, article (de) Tournon] . * Catherine Chapus (1676-1721) est d’une famille de patrons de barques connus à Saint-Chamas, depuis Gauffreid marié le 28 février 1498, dans ce port très actif des bords de l’étang de Berre, avec Alphante Muratoris. *Jeanne Maillet (1635-1697) est la fille de Jehannote de Rians (1608-1653). thumb|300px|Richard Coeur de Lion.thumb|300px|Château des Lavison. * Alexandre de Laveison (1615-1653) est d'une famille, originaire de l'Angleterre, qui vient s'établir en France à la suite du prince Noir (1330-1376) et se fixe d'abord en Guyenne, où se trouve encore, près de Saint-Macaire, le château de Lavison. Certains de ses membres viennent s'installer en Provence, d'autres partent à Paris et à La Martinique Le pays des quatre reines, Bernard Falque de Bezaure, A. Reynaud, 1973 et L'ancienne principauté de Dombes et son parlement: La famille Cachet de Montézan, des cotes de Garnerans, Eudoxe de Lombardon-Montézan, Société anonymes de l'Imprimerie Marseillaise, 1885. . Le nom des Lavison apparaît, en 1504, dans un registre des reconnaissances des terres louées à l'archevêque d'Arles, dont Saint-Chamas est l'un des fiefs. La seigneurie du village est partagée entre l'archevêque d'Arles et les Lavison, que l'on dit nobles d'origines écossaisse (Lawson) Vexillologie Provençale . Toutefois si les Lavison sont d'origines nobles britanniques... c'est lointain ! En effet nous avons un Etienne de Lavison, en 1189, à La Réole, pas très loin du château de Lavison. Douze jeunes gens de Réole extorquent, par la violence, de l'argent à mon ancêtre, bourgeois de cette ville, Etienne de Lavison. Le prieur ne peut faire rendre justice à ce dernier parce que les jeunes gens ont trouvé asile dans un maison appartenant au Prieuré. En 1189, Richard-Cœur-de-Lion vient à La Réole, où il se rend sur la plainte d'un de ses amis, Etienne de Lavison, qui a eu des difficultés avec les jurats de La Réole et le prieur du couvent Congrès Scientifique de France: vingt-huitième session, tenue a Bordeaux en septembre 1861, Derache, 1862.. 1189, c'est juste avant de partir à la Croisade. Il n'est encore que comte de Poitiers, donc c'est avant le 3 septembre 1189, date de son couronnement. Ces faits sont évoqués dans une enquête de 1232 des circonstances ayant conduit à partir d'un appel d'Etienne de Lavison contre la justice du prieur de La Réole à l'installation par Richard, comte de Poitiers, d'un tribunal. Cette enquête faite à Langon, en 1232, sur ordre d'Henri III explique cette dernière spoliation par la passivité du prieur de La Réole face aux menées d'une bande de jeunes (juvene''s). Comme le Prieur ne veut pas mettre la main sur les auteurs du délit mon ancêtre porte plainte à Richard ''Le duc et la société: Pouvoirs et groupes sociaux dans la Gascogne bordelaise au XIIe siècle (1075-1199), Volume 14 de Scripta Mediaevalia, Frédéric Boutoulle, Ausonius, 2007. . Dès la seconde moitié du XII siècle, l'intervention du roi dans des affaires de justice concernant des bourgeois devient possible. L'affaire d'Etienne de Lavisont affaiblit les droits du prieur, mais Richard Cœur de Lion installe un tribunal. Les bourgeois sont désormais jugés chez eux Congrès archéologique de France, Volume 145, Société française d'archéologie, A. Picard et fils, 1990.. En 1274, on relève, un de ses descendants, seigneur de Lavison, en Bazadais, qui est un riche alleutier. Il fait bâtir une tour et des fortifications à Loubens, qui sont à l'origine du château de Lavison. Bertrand de Ladils les reprend en fief du roi d'Angleterre Bibliothèque de la Société française d'archéologie, Numéro 3, 1972. Le 25 avril 1274, Bertrand Ladils, bourgeois de Bazas, cède le château à son suzerain, Edouard Ier, duc de Guyenne et roi d'Angleterre. Le fils aîné d'Edouard III, Edouard de Woodstock (dit le Prince Noir), s'en sert comme rendez-vous de chasse. Après avoir obtenu en toute souveraineté sur le duché de Guienne ce Prince Noir fait prêter serment de fidélité à tous les seigneurs et aux villes de ce pays. Huit délégués de Sauveterre, messires Raymond de Pellegrue, Pierre de Gabaret, Bernard de Lavison, Arnaud Caussaroge, Hélies Carbonel, Pierre Caussaroge, Hélies de Puch et Gaillard Arros, chevaliers, se rendent à Bordeaux, et, le 25 juillet 1363, lui rendent hommage dans la cathédrale de cette ville. Edouard III (1312-1372) offre à l'un de ses chevaliers, Bernard de Lavison, le château de Lavison en remerciement de services rendus. Il s'agit d'un édifice militaire qui sert durant les Guerres de Cent ans. Alexandre de Laveison (1615-1653) est la descendante de propriétaires terriens de Saint-Chamas, qui s’allient avec des familles nobles. Ils seront faits comtes en Autriche après la Révolution et deux Laveison, émigrés à Trieste, auront l’honneur de porter les cercueils de deux des tantes de Louis XVI. Certains de ses membres vinrent plus tard à Saint- Chamas (Provence), où ils formèrent plusieurs branches. Ils ont eu plusieurs membres de leur famille comme Consuls et Maires de Saint-Chamas. M. Paul de Lavison a exercé ces fonctions La Martinique (fin 1763-1769) . thumb|280px||Georges de Pléville, capitaine de vaisseau du roy.Benoît Rambaud fait de courtes, mais brillantes études qui vont lui permettre de devenir ingénieur-géographe, et officier d’artillerie. En septembre 1763, à l'âge de 13 ans, son beau-frère, Georges Pléville Le Pelley, l’emmène à ses frais à Fort Royal. Ils rejoignent là-bas, Jean Michel Rambaud (1738-1792), frère de Benoît, sous-lieutenant, blessé au siège de Fort Royal, en 1763. Pléville prend Benoît comme aide de port et le fait travailler et étudier avec le sieur Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la marine. Benoît devient aide-commissaire de la Marine et aide-ingénieur Histoire maritime de France depuis la guerre de Nimègue jusqu'à nos jours, Léon Guérin, v. 2, p.124. , à l'âge de 14 ans Dossier militaire de Benoît de Rambaud, C.A.O.M. Aix-en-Provence. . Benoît Rambaud ne peut être employé dans le génie du fait de son très jeune âge âge et quelques intérêts de famille. Il veut certainement parler de jeunes nobles protégés par de hauts et puissants seigneurs. Benoît établit des plans et des cartes des Antilles sur la frégate La Folle. Il travaille avec ce Jacques-Nicolas Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la Marine, réalisant des plans pour reconstruire et aménager les ports des Antilles française. Il écrit dans son dossier militaire qu'il étudie là-bas de 1764 à 1769, puis il revient en France, avant d'aller combattre en Corse dans des milices pro-françaises. Pendant ce temps, son beau-frère, Pléville se montre digne de la considération du gouverneur et des éloges que les meilleurs officiers du Grand Corps commencent à faire de lui. Aussitôt arrivé à la Martinique, il se rend compte des besoins de la marine. Il y a de quoi, en vérité, exercer son activité et ses talents d'administrateur ; car tout semble à faire. L’état des bassins, des magasins et des fournitures est catastrophique. Et puis il n’existe aucun plan des Antilles françaises ou presque. Pléville retire les onze navires marchands coulés dans les ports, construit des quais, crée des unités de police, organise une poste, lève des plans... Il finance les travaux parfois à ses frais, mais s’épuise et tombe malade Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805, Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . Ap23.jpg|Fort-Royal (1760) Chargé, en même temps, de se procurer le croquis du fort Saint-Christophe, il risque de se faire pendre comme espion par les anglais, il réussit, en se rendant la nuit dans cette île, à en dresser un plan détaillé qui servira plus tard aux troupes de Bouillé. Par malheur, un matin ayant manqué son embarquement, il doit passer toute la journée caché dans un plan de canne à sucre, sous un soleil torride. Georges est frappé d'une congestion, et manque de mourir. En 1779, Georges de Pléville écrira un long rapport, peu favorable aux blancs créoles et aux gens de couleur libres de La Martinique : Réflexions sur les Isles du Vent, surtout La Martinique. Il dit que les libres connaissent par cœur l'Abbé Raynal La société martiniquaise aux XVII et XVIIIe siècles: 1664-1789, Hommes et sociétés, Léo Élisabeth, KARTHALA Editions, 2003, p.411. . Ecrit à la demande du Premier Commis de la Marine ce Mémoire pour fournir des nègres aux colonies... un tiers meilleur marché fait que ce dernier obtient la disgrâce de Pléville. Par la suite, avec la Compagnie de Nouvelle Guyenne, le Premier Commis de la Marine applique ses plans et ils s’enrichissent. En 1765, l'administration doit l'envoyer en congé en France pour lui permettre de se rétablir. La mer le rétablit. Aussitôt son congé expiré, Pléville, dont le marquis de Fénelon a signalé les talents, est chargé par intérim de la direction de la marine à Marseille et nommé le 1er janvier 1766, au grade de capitaine de brûlot Pléville-Le-Pelley : mousse, corsaire, officier de vaisseau, amiral, ministre de la Marine, 1726-1805, Fougeray Du Coudrey Raoul, A. Dior (Granville) 1905. . il devient aide de port (= aide ingénieur constructeur) à La Martinique. Il rejoint là-bas son frère, sous-lieutenant, blessé au siège de Fort Royal et son beau-frère Georges Pléville Le Pelley, capitaine du port de Fort Royal à la Martinique, depuis 1763. Le Pelley, de son côté, préfère qu'il se forme comme ingénieur sous ses yeux. Il le confie au comte d'Emery, gouverneur général de la partie française de Saint-Domingue. Benoît Rambaud établit des plans et des cartes des Antilles sur la frégate La Folle. Il travaille avec Jacques-Nicolas Bellin, ingénieur-géographe de la Marine réalisant des plans pour reconstruire et aménager les ports des Antilles française. Il écrit dans son dossier militaire qu'il étudie là-bas de 1764 à 1769, puis à nouveau en France, avant d'aller combattre en Corse dans des milices pro-françaises. À Marseille, il revoit à son passage sa sœur, femme de Georges Pléville Le Pelley, qui a deux filles et un fils âgé de seize ans et qui est officier dans la Marine royale. La Corse (1769-1778) . Le comte de Marbeuf, nommé gouverneur de la Corse, se consacre à la mise au pas de la population, dont une partie est toutefois acquise depuis longtemps à la cause française. Selon son dossier militaire, Benoît Rambaud combat dès 1769 dans les milices pro-françaises. Matteo Buttafoco (1731-1806) vient de créer le régiment provincial qui devient en 1772 le Corps franc de l'île de Corse. Ils portent le costume national, dont le fameux bonnet phrygien noir. Comme le montre Jean-Claude Di Pasquale, dans Les fils de la liberté: les fils de Pasquale Paoli, le comte de Buttafoco est en liaison avec le duc de Choiseul. Il lui demande d'envoyer de l'argent français en Corse. Benoît Rambaud y combat trois ans. Il va voir en 1770-1771 beaucoup de grandes familles insulaires venir renforcer le parti français. Il s'agit pour elles de conserver leur titre de noblesse car la Corse va devenir française. Pour Benoît, c'est un moyen pour devenir véritablement un officier de l'armée française. D'ailleurs, quand Matteo Buttafoco devient Inspecteur du Provincial corse, en 1772, il est choisi par une commission particulière du duc de Choiseul pour servir en Corse. En mai 1772, son supérieur lui reproche une certaine fougue due à sa jeunesse. Mais celui-ci ajoute qu'il a aussi de grandes qualités, très prometteuses pour son avenir. Il est nommé ingénieur-géomètre à la levée du plan géographique et topographique. L'état d'ingénieur apporte des émoluments supplémentaires au grade de 2.000 livres. Benoît Rambaud, avec d'autres géographes, parcourt la Corse pour faire des cartes et réaliser les plans de constructions à édifier. Benoît reste dans cette île jusqu’au 31 mai 1778. Pendant les trente-six années de sa courte existence, il vit en tout presque neuf ans en Corse. Depuis le 6 février 1778, la France est en guerre avec les Anglais. SIX ANNÉES DE GUERRE (1778-1784) . La légion de Lauzun . Le 1er septembre 1778, Benoît Rambaud est volontaire pour combattre dans la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine du colonel d'Agoult 8. Il est lieutenant dans cette légion et en garnison à Morlaix. Chaque Légion de Lauzun est composée de 8 compagnies : une de grenadiers, une de Chasseurs, deux de fusiliers, une d’artillerie, deux de hussards et une du génie. Ce corps est destiné à l'Ile de France, et s'embarque sur l'escadre du chevalier de Ternay 9. Benoît Rambaud devient, du fait de ses connaissances, lieutenant d’artillerie dans la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine. Dans cette légion, seuls 36 % des officiers sont Français. Toutefois, chez les artilleurs, à la différence de la cavalerie et de l’infanterie, la moitié des hommes de troupe sont Français. L’artillerie française à cette époque est considérée comme la meilleure du monde. Rambaud fait des hommes de sa compagnie d'excellents artilleurs qui vont être remarqués par tous les chefs militaires commandant la campagne française aux Indes, nous dit son dossier militaire. Le 4 mars 1779, la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine, et son colonel, de Cheneville, partent défendre les établissements français de l’océan indien et ceux des Hollandais. Ces troupes sont spécialement mises sur pied pour combattre aux côtés des marins sur leurs vaisseaux et pour débarquer sur les territoires bloqués ou bombardés, afin d'y créer un embryon d'organisation, puis repartir vers de nouveaux objectifs. Durant le long voyage, Benoît de Rambault, lieutenant de la compagnie d’artillerie, mange à la table, aux frais du Roy, sur le Sévère, capitaine de La Pallière, parti de Lorient. Il est parti le 4 mars 1779 pour l’Isle de France 10. Il voyage sur ce vaisseau de 64 canons avec l’oncle de sa future femme, Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, les autres officiers de sa Légion. Le voyage dure cinq mois. Ils rejoignent l’Ile de France (= Mauritius) en juillet 1779. L'Isle de France (1779-1781) . La Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine est là pour défendre l’île contre les Anglais. Les magasins manquent de tout, car le ravitaillement venant du Cap n’arrive plus du fait la maîtrise anglaise des mers. Cette petite troupe, composée de 441 volontaires, n’est plus payée et de plus en plus indisciplinée 11. Les duels entre officiers sont fréquents et les aventures avec les belles créoles se multiplient. Les militaires sont rationnés alors que les magasins des négociants sont bourrés d’objets de luxe ou d’utilité. L'armée est décimée par le scorbut. Le quart des effectifs y laisse la vie. Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, son futur oncle par alliance, doit s’acquitter d’une mission impossible : ravitailler la flotte de Suffren et les armées de Bussy. En septembre 1780, Benoît Rambaud est employé sous les ordres du chevalier des Roys en tant qu'ingénieur-géographe de la Marine. Il passe un an à dessiner une carte de cinq lieues de côtes de l'île avec le grand port. Pour lui, lever un plan est certes un travail intéressant, mais pénible et dispendieux pour un officier 12. Il remet cette carte au gouverneur François de Souillac en septembre 1781 13. Une copie de son travail est envoyé par le vicomte de Souillac au ministre de la Marine et des Colonies, le 27 mars 1782. Le Guide des sources de l'histoire de l'Afrique: Sources de l'histoire de l'Afrique au sud du Sahara dans les archives et bibliothèques françaises (1976) cite le Plan topographique de la partie de la côte de l'Isle de France depuis la batterie de la Reyne du Grand Port jusques à l'embouchure de la Rivière du Poste, levée par Mr. Rambaud... année 1781. Bien entendu le chevalier de La Martinière nous dit qu'il conserve l'original à Port-Louis. La Bellone et l'Artésien (1781-1782) . Le 7 décembre 1780, Benoît Rambaud et sa compagnie embarquent sur la frégate de 32 canons La Bellone. C'est un joli bâtiment doublé en cuivre, l'un des meilleurs voiliers de l'escadre de Suffren. Le 15 février 1782, l'escadre se présente devant Madras; l'armée anglaise est embossée sous le canon de la place. Suffren ne juge pas prudent de l'attaquer dans cette position. Selon la Revue maritime et coloniale, il fait voile vers Pondichéry, et donne l'ordre au commandant de La Bellone d'aller croiser par le travers de Paliacate. En quelques jours, la frégate prend, brûle ou rançonne quinze navires chargés de riz. Au lever du soleil, le 1er mars, comme la frégate longe la côte de Coromandel, dans l'intention de rallier l'escadre, elle aperçoit à petite distance un bâtiment étranger. Couverte de voiles, elle est bientôt par le travers de la jolie corvette le Chasseur, de 18 canons de 6 en batterie. Le capitaine Parr résiste quelque temps à l'attaque des Français, mais il finit par céder à la supériorité de leur artillerie, commandée par Rambaud. Dans la même journée, les vigies signalent les mouches de l'escadre, qui louvoient au large de Porto-Novo. La Bellone, flanquée de ses superbes prises, mouille, quelques heures plus tard, à l'arrière du vaisseau-amiral le Héros. La corvette anglaise et son équipage sont entre les mains de Benoît et de ses hommes jusqu'au débarquement le 10 mars 1782. Benoît Rambaud embarque sur le vaisseau de 64 canons l'Artésien, le 28 juin 1794. Le 2 juillet 1782 avant de lever l'ancre, Suffren écrit à Souillac : J’ai embarqué 700 Européens et 800 cipayes, en voilà bien assez pour attaquer les Anglais, prendre Negapatnam si nous les battons, et secourir Ceylan au besoin. Je n'ai pas voulu embarquer un seul homme sans l’avis du nabab. Je laisse à terre 800 malades ; envoyez-moi du monde et de l'argent, avec cela tout ira bien, mais sans cela rien ne peut aller. La misère est telle dans ce pays que, même avec des marchandises, on trouve difficilement de l’argent. Suffren embarque la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine, la poignée de volontaires de Bourbon et un détachement du régiment d’Austrasie. De l’Espinassy dirige l’artillerie. Ces troupes et cette artillerie contribuent à la victoire de Suffren sur mer, en face de Negapatam. Lors de ce combat, le 6 juillet 1782, Rambaud commande les troupes embarquées sur le vaisseau. Nous savons par un courrier de l’amiral au ministre de la Marine, figurant dans son dossier militaire, que Benoît Rambaud est blessé pendant cette bataille. Suffren demande à Castries, le ministre de la marine des récompenses pour les officiers méritants. Mais, très lucide, il conclut en faisant observer au ministre : que j'ai demandé bien peu pour être plus sûr d'obtenir mais que dans l'Inde, par cela seul qu'on est longtemps sans jouir des grâces accordées, que l'on est éloigné de toutes relations, parents, familles ... il serait très juste que des récompenses fussent, plus fortes qu'en Europe. Il serait même convenable que les généraux eussent des Croix de Saint-Louis et des brevets en blanc pour récompenser le mérite, ce qui produirait un très bon effet, car l’espérance éloignée d'obtenir au bout de deux ou trois ans, ne saurait exciter l'émulation. Effectivement… Après ces deux batailles, Benoît va effectivement attendre deux ans pour être fait chevalier de l'ordre de Saint-Louis. Et pourtant Suffren écrit : Grâce demandée par Le Bailly de Suffren, en faveur des officiers blessés dans les combats du 6 juillet 1782, et cela le 3 septembre 1782 à la commission de capitaine. Le sieur Rambaud est le 6 lieutenant de son corps et il n'a le grade d'officier que depuis le mois de septembre 1778. Les lieutenants avant lui ont le grade de capitaines. Mr de Suffren observe que cet officier est rempli de zèle et de valeur militaire soutenue d'une très bonne conduite. Trinquemalay (1782) . Le 28 août 1782, Benoît Rambaud est présent au débarquement des troupes destinées à l'attaque de Trinquemalay. Ce jour-là, il sauve quatre pièces d'artillerie et quantité de munitions de guerre, en se jetant à la mer, et en forçant sa troupe de suivre son exemple. Durant le siège, il est employé comme officier d'artillerie et ingénieur. Le siège est rondement mené. Les Français et leurs alliés hollandais et indiens repoussent une sortie anglaise, le 27 août 1782. Deux batteries pilonnent le fort Frederick, le 29. Rambaud, avec 25 hommes, sous le feu de l'ennemi, fait relever 150 hommes dans un bastion aux avant-postes. Ils sont attaqués par environ 200 anglais. Le capitaine Rambaud doit abandonner le poste car il est en feu. Pendant toute la durée du siège, il ne va jamais quitter soit les tranchées, soit ses batteries d'artillerie. Il rétablit et perfectionne l'une d'elles que le feu de la place avait endommagé. Suffren commande les assiégeants avec son énergie habituelle. Il craint néanmoins le retour de l’escadre anglaise. Donc, le 30 août, Suffren somme déjà le gouverneur de capituler. Les pourparlers aboutissent presque immédiatement. En échange de leur reddition rapide, la garnison anglaise sort avec les honneurs de la guerre de la forteresse. Il reste un fort à prendre ou à contraindre à la capitulation, celui d’Ostembourg, qui commande l’entrée de la rade. Dès la nuit du 30, les fantassins s’emparent d’une petite redoute sur une hauteur. Le 31, le colonel d’Agoult, le chef de la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine fait sommation de se rendre. Il menace d'envoyer les Anglais comme prisonniers dans les geôles indiennes. L’officier anglais capitule. thumb|left|300px|Plan réalisé par Benoît de Rambaud.thumb|left|300px|Autre plan réalisé par Benoît de Rambaud.Benoît Rambaud reste dans le fort après la reddition. Il reçoit du chevalier des Roys et de Suffren l'ordre de faire des plans et des cartes de Trinquemalay. Il dessine les plans des forts de Trinquemalé et d'Ostembourg dans l'île de Ceylan 15 : 25 septembre 1782. Éch. 1/1800. Cartouche. Lég. Dim. 1060 x 580. En 1783, il fait aussi plusieurs autres plans dans l'île de Ceylan (= Sri Lanka). Et puis il répare et améliore les fortifications de la place. Le 15 septembre 1782, du fort de Trinquemalay, Benoît Rambaud fait une demande pour être capitaine. Il rappelle ses différents services depuis l'âge de 14 ans à peine. Il précise qu'il a fait de ses hommes une compagnie de commandos et rappelle qu'au niveau du génie il a été à l'origine de beaucoup d'opérations. Benoît Rambaud rappelle aussi au ministre son travail de cartographe en Corse, à l'Isle de France, et à Ceylan. Ses cartes sont très appréciées du chevalier des Roys, l'ingénieur en chef dans l'océan indien. Le baron Antoine Jean d'Agoult (1750-1828), le colonel de la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine, futur commandeur de l'ordre de Saint-Lazare, lieutenant général et grand-croix de l'ordre de Saint-Louis, pair de France par ordonnance du 23 décembre 1823, Premier écuyer de madame la Dauphine, gouverneur du château de Saint-Cloud, chevalier des Ordres du roi, écrit au sujet de son lieutenant 14 : Monsieur de Rambaud, rempli de zèle et de talent militaire soutenu d'une très bonne conduite mérite le grade qu'il demande. Suffren parle de son zèle, de sa valeur et de sa bonne volonté. Le reste de sa recommandation est illisible. Le général de brigade Duchemin, son chef, demande lui aussi au ministre, mais de son côté, la commission de capitaine pour son subalterne zélé et talentueux. Gondelour (1783) . Le 15 mars 1783, Benoît Rambaud, de Ceylan, demande à aller en Inde. Le général Charles Joseph Patissier de Bussy (1718-1785), marquis de Castelnau, lui a promis d'y être employé à l'état-major. Néanmoins, il continue à combattre dans sa Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine. Il reçoit juste la commission de capitaine de ce général, ce qui, à son âge, est une promotion relativement rapide. Benoît Rambaud sert comme chef des éclaireurs avant la bataille de Gondelour. Il repère par où attaquer la forteresse et transmet son rapport à ses généraux. Le 7 mai 1783, il est présent au combat des avant-gardes françaises et anglaises. Son action à la tête de l'artillerie fait honneur à la brigade d'Austrasie. Lors du siège, il commande trois pièces d'artillerie de campagne. Le 13 juin, il est blessé grièvement. La première blessure se situe dans les côtes et la seconde à la cuisse. Le capitaine Rambaud avec ses pièces d'artillerie faisait des ravages dans les rangs de l'infanterie anglaise qui attaque à la baïonnette. Mais ses hommes se replient ou sont tués. Ne voulant pas fuir, il demeure seul face à l'ennemi, qui le laisse pour mort. Seul Dieu ou plus certainement le courage des Français lui évite d'être prisonnier et de mourir sans soin de ses blessures. Sa demande de croix de chevalier de Saint-Louis . thumb|left|300px|Croix de chevalier de l'ordre royal et militaire de Saint-Louis de Benoît-Thérèse de Rambaud.<À la bataille de Gondelour, les dispositions faites par le comte Charles-Georges d'Hoffelize (1728-1795), qui commande en second toute l'armée, ont pris une grande part à la résistance héroïque que la brigade d'Austrasie, à peine composée de 2.000 hommes, oppose aux forces plus que quadruples du général anglais Stuart. Cette brigade fait perdre aux Anglais plus de 2.600 hommes de leurs meilleures troupes. D'Hoffelize revient en France, en 1784, avec le Bailli de Suffren, et prend part aux faveurs dont la cour comble cet amiral. Quand Benoît Rambaud demande une croix de chevalier de Saint-Louis d'un hôpital de l'Isle de France, le 15 novembre 1783, le futur général écrit sur son dossier : Je ne puis que rendre un témoignage trop avantageux du zèle et de la conduite Mr Rambaud à la côte de l'Inde et particulièrement à l'attaque des avant-gardes le six juin et à l'affaire du treize juin du même mois, où cet officier a été blessé de deux coups de baïonnettes. Il mérite à tous égards les grâces du roi. Suffren, avec son écriture presque illisible, le recommande au ministre : Le Sieur Rambaud s'est très bien conduit dans les combats aux Indes, où il s'est trouvé et distingué au siège de Trinquemalay, comme à celui de Gondelour. Mais être chevalier de l'ordre militaire et royal de Saint-Louis à 33 ans serait vraiment exceptionnel. En 1783, le destin tout tracé de Benoît est de terminer dans quinze ans sa carrière comme capitaine et peut-être chevalier de Saint-Louis. Comme l'expliquent très bien François Bluche et Les états militaires de la France, un hobereau ne peut guère espérer mieux. Même s’il se dit descendant d’une très ancienne famille, son père était bourgeois de Marseille et un armateur. Néanmoins, le soutien de son beau-frère, Georges-René Pléville Le Pelley et sa rencontre avec Suffren vont donner une autre orientation à sa courte existence. D'ailleurs son énorme dossier militaire comporte une lettre de Suffren au ministre de la Marine (avec copie au roi) du 15 juillet 1784 : M. le Bailly de Suffren demande la croix de St Louis pour le Sr Rambaud, Lieutenant de la Troisième légion de volontaires étrangers de la Marine qui a reçu deux coups de bayonnettes à l'affaire de Gondelour. Observations Monseigneur a refusé sur le rapor ci joint la croix de St Louis sollicitée par le Sr Rambaud qui n'a tout au plus que les 8 ans de service compris les campagnes de l'Inde. Ses services antérieurs d'ingénieur géographe sans brevet n'étant pas comptées pour la croix. Le règlement porte que des officiers qui se seront distingués par des actions de bravoure dans des occasions périlleuses et éclatantes seront exemptes de tout règle et la croix de St Louis leur sera accordée quelque soit leur âge et quelque tems de services qu'ils aient. L'action de bravoure doit être constatée dans un procès verbal autant que faire se pourra dans le jour même, par les officiers généraux qui auront été présents et en leur absence par les officiers supérieurs du corps qui en auront été témoins et par ceux du vaisseau sur lequel il aura été embarqué, et lorsqu'il n'y aura point d'officiers supérieurs par les officiers qui se seront trouvés à l'action ou par les notables de tous états et conditions lesquels certifieront l'acte... Le Sr Rambaud a fait son mémoire le 15 novembre dernier à l'Isle de France... Suffren rappelle au roi, mot pour mot le témoignage de Charles-Georges d'Hoffelize (1728-1795). Il ajoute que ce commandant de la brigade d'Austrasie a encore dit dans le mémoire qu'il a fourni sur les volontaires de la Marine que le Sieur Rambaud est un officier très intelligent qui s'était conduit à Gondelour avec la plus grande valeur. M. de Suffren confirme que le Sr Rambaud s'est très bien conduit dans les combats de mer où il s'est trouvé et qu'il s'est distingué au siège de Trinquemalay comme officier d'artillerie. C'est à Monseigneur de juger si le voeu du règlement a été respecté tant pour la nature de l'action que pour la manière de le constater. Le Sr Rambaud n'est que lieutenant dans les volontaires et c'est avec ce grade qu'il sera incorporé dans le régiment de Pondichéry. Louis XVI lui accorde la croix de chevalier de l'ordre militaire et royal de Saint-Louis, pour sa conduite héroïque dans les différents combats, le 21 août 1784. Normalement, un officier est admis dans l'ordre après 28 ans de services, âge qui est réduit si l'on est blessé, mais d'assez peu. C'est tellement précis qu'en retranchant 28 ans à la nomination, l'on retrouve souvent l'année d'admission au service. Benoît bénéficie donc de 20 ans de bonification, au lieu des cinq ans de son beau-frère Georges Pléville Le Pelley, ce qui est vraiment exceptionnel. Cette décoration n'est attribuée qu'à 3.000 officiers de 1693 à 1791. Recherches sur ses origines (1782-1786) . Être descendant de seigneurs ouvre bien des portes à part à Marseille, où la bourgeoisie a des privilèges et domine la ville. Le 17 juillet 1782, Benoît Rambaud fait faire une recherche concernant ses origines nobles dans le Dauphiné, par un Révérend-Père, auprès du Définiteur général Augustin de Manosque (au Couvent des RP Capucins d'Aix). La réponse est positive. Mais il a certainement des difficultés pour le prouver. Car, il ne se nomme Benoît de Rambaud et n'est dit par les actes d'état-civil écuyer qu'en 1786. Par contre, ses descendants à partir de cette date seront toujours appelés sur les actes officiels (état-civil, registre paroissiaux, dossiers militaires...) de Rambaud et sont dits écuyers jusqu’à la suppression des titres ou allusions à la noblesse par la IIIe république. Leur décès est signalé dans les Annuaires de la noblesse. VERSAILLES (1784-1787) . Sa blessure . Des 300 cavaliers, 225 fantassins, et 75 artilleurs qui sont passés pendant ces quelques années par la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine, les 2/3 sont morts. La 3e Légion figure sur la liste des régiments français de la Guerre d'Amérique du Comité d'Histoire de la Société des Cincinnati, qui précise qu'il est présent aux batailles de Porto Novo 1782, Negapatnam 82, Porto Novo 83, Gondelour 83. Mais contrairement à son beau-frère et à Barras, Benoît n'est pas décoré de l'Ordre national de Cincinnatus. Il n'est pas le seul. En 1790, ils sont 2.400 membres, alors que 5.300 anciens officiers ont pris part à la guerre d'indépendance. Lui est déjà parti au Sénégal bien avant cette date. La Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine est supprimée le 20 juin 1783 pour former un 2e bataillon au régiment de Pondichéry. Mais le 22 mars 1784, Benoît de Rambaud est soigné sur le vaisseau amiral, le Héros. Un médecin et chirurgien-major Noël signale au ministre qu'il rapatrie Monsieur de Rambau (sic). Sa blessure, provoquée par un coup de baïonnette, entre la quatrième et la cinquième côte à la partie latérale gauche de la poitrine, a provoqué une hémorragie lors du vingtième jour de son hospitalisation. Sa vie est en danger. Ses médecins l'envoient en France, où le climat est tempéré. Benoît de Rambaud a une autorisation de quitter les Indes venant de Charles Joseph Patissier de Bussy (1718-1785). Le bailly de Suffren, son protecteur, le prend sur son navire qui revient en France. Le 21 mai 1784, il se plaint cependant de n'avoir touché que 184 livres depuis le mois d'août 1783 (soit dix mois). Le ministère lui promet qu'il sera payé à Paris. Parti le 6 octobre 1783, le Héros arrive à l'Isle-de-France le 12 novembre. L’accueil de Port-Louis est des plus enthousiastes. Le 29 novembre, le Héros lève l’encre pour Le Cap, qui est atteint le 22 décembre. Le Héros appareille du Cap le 3 janvier 1784, et se présente devant Toulon le 26 mars. Le peuple s’est porté en foule pour le recevoir, criant : Vive le roi, vive le bailly de Suffren ! Le 2 avril, Suffren arrive à Versailles. Sept jours à peine se sont écoulés depuis Toulon. Suffren surprend le roi à table. Benoît de Rambaud demande le 24 mai de 1.200 livres de gratification pour prendre les eaux. Charles-Georges d'Hoffelize (1728-1795) est obligé d'appuyer sa demande : M. Rambaud, lieutenant au corps des volontaires étrangers de la Marine, a reçu deux blessures passées graves dans l'affaire du 13 juin et s'est distingué dans la brigade d'Austrasie que j'avais l'honneur de commander. Capitaine . Le 13 juin 1784, Benoît de Rambaud est enfin payé de ses appointements. Il est à noter qu'au niveau du ministère, il est dit lieutenant et plus capitaine comme aux Indes. Mais aux Indes, il n'y retourne pas. Si la plupart des survivants de la Troisième légion des volontaires étrangers de la Marine sont incorporés au régiment de Pondichéry, ce n'est pas le cas de Benoît. Le 30 octobre de la même année, de Versailles, Benoît écrit au ministre pour lui demander de confirmer son grade de capitaine, attribué par Charles Joseph Patissier de Bussy (1718-1785), aux Indes. Il demande aussi à être incorporé au régiment de Pondichéry. Bien entendu, il lui parle de ses combats sur terre et sur mer, de sa croix de chevalier de Saint-Louis, récemment attribuée, et l'estime de ses anciens généraux et chefs dont il jouit. Le 8 novembre 1784, Benoît de Rambaud écrit un Mémoire pour servir au plan de Trinquemalé, qui comporte 14 pages, et le lendemain, une lettre de présentation de ce plan 16. Il précise au ministre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer son travail du fait de la guerre. Dans son courrier, Benoît lui rappelle les courriers demandant pour son protégé des emplois. Comme le bailly ne semble pas être un appui suffisant, c'est le maréchal de Castries, un autre ancien de la campagne des Indes, Secrétaire d'État à la Marine (1780-1787) qui prend sa défense. Il demande le 11 novembre 1784 à Guillemain de Vaivres, Intendant général des Colonies (1783-1790), de vouloir bien lui rappeler au 1er travail qu'il fera avec luy les services de Mr Rambaud. La pression devenant insoutenable, l'Intendant cède trois jours plus tard. Rambaud retrouve son grade de capitaine et touche son supplément de solde du 1er septembre 1783 au 1er juin 1784, soit 1.316 livres. Le 27 janvier 1785, de Versailles, Benoît de Rambaud demande au maréchal de Castries une gratification pour ses différents travaux de cartographie. Il signale au maréchal que les soins de ses anciennes blessures l'ont forcé à des dépenses qui ont totalement absorbé ses moyens. A-t-il une effraction pleurale qui s'est infectée, puis enkystée secondairement avec des adhérences douloureuses ? C'est une hypothèse plausible. L'autre hypothèse serait une ostéite chronique. Malgré son état de santé, Il n'a touché jusqu'ici que 400 livres pour aller aux eaux. Le 17 février 1785, il lui est accordé une gratification de 600 livres en considération des plans de Trinquemalay qu'il a levés. Son mariage (1785) . thumb|200px|left|Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, baron, commissaire-ordonnateur des établissements français de l'Inde.thumb|200px|left|Agathe Mottet-de Rambaud jeune.Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, qui a voyagé avec lui de Bretagne jusqu'à l'Isle de France, lui a certainement parlé de sa nièce. Benoît de Rambaud vit, contraint et forcé, à Versailles. Il obtient la main d'Agathe Mottet. Après l'accord des parents, il demande à Guillemain de Vaivres, Intendant général des Colonies, son aveu (= autorisation) en lui précisant qu'il n'a toujours pas de général et en lui demandant que son zèle passé mérite le sien. Dans sa réponse, l'Intendant lui dit qu'il a parlé de son mariage au roi et que celui-ci lui permet de contracter cet engagement. Benoît de Rambaud se marie à Agathe Rosalie Mottet, le 7 mars 1785. Sur son acte de mariage, de la paroisse Saint-Louis à Versailles, le prêtre précise donc que Benoît est écuyer et chevalier de Saint-Louis. L'histoire de la famille Mottet est fort ancienne : * Les Mottet de Provence * Les Mottet en Isle-de-France * Les Mottet de La Fontaine (Indes). Sont présents à son mariage : . le père de la mariée, le Commissaire général des ports et arsenaux Louis Melchior Mottet, et son épouse, fille de feu Éloy Le Proux de La Rivière, Commissaire Principal de la Marine, . Haut et puissant Seigneur Pierre André de Suffren Saint-Tropez, Chevalier des Ordres du Roi, Grand croix de Saint Jean de Jérusalem, Vice-Amiral de France. Ambassadeur de l'Ordre de Malte . Jean Godefroy de Chaourse, Chevalier des Ordres Saint-Louis et Saint Lazare, ancien élève de l'école militaire, est le frère d'un page du roi de la grande écurie, et d'une famille du Maine connue dès le XIe s. 19. Blason : D'argent à cinq burelles de gueules. Thomas Villaret de Joyeuse, Lieutenant des vaisseaux du Roi, Chevalier de Saint Louis, membre de la loge L'Union de Lorient, futur amiral de la 1ère République. . David Jacques FrançoisLe Proux de La Rivière (oncle de l'épouse, futur commissaire pendant la Convention, négociateur des accords de Bilbao avec l'Espagne). Auguste de Rambaud (1786) . thumb|left|276px|Louis XVIII et au premier plan Auguste de Rambaud, en uniforme de Commissaire des Guerres.Trois semaines plus tard naît le duc de Normandie, le futur Louis XVII et Agathe de Rambaud est sa berceuse. Elle figure dans les registres de la Maison du Roi, de sa naissance à la terrible journée du 10 août 1792. Neuf mois après leur mariage, le 11 janvier 1786, le couple a un enfant, Benoît Auguste Georges de Rambaud. Il est baptisé le 12, à Versailles (paroisse Saint-Louis). Georges Pléville Le Pelley est le parrain de ce premier enfant, Auguste qui sera Commissaire des guerres sous la Restauration. Le vieux marin vient voir par la même occasion le roi à la Cour et annoncer à Monsieur de la Luzerne qu'il prend sa retraite et qu'il souhaite que son gendre, le sieur de Viefville, un brillant capitaine de vaisseau, lui succède à Marseille. Hélas, Georges Pléville Le Pelley nous raconte dans ses Mémoires que le mari de la nièce de Benoît de Rambaud, se voit lui préférer un certain Eyriès, un incapable notoire, mais agent d'une compagnie, où le ministre est intéressé. Marie Ursule Rambaud, la sœur de Rambaud, sa femme, est morte en 1780. Quelques années plus tard sous le Directoire, Georges Pléville Le Pelley devient Ministre de la marine et des colonies. Il s'occupe alors beaucoup de son neveu et filleul, comme d'ailleurs du reste de sa famille. Les Mémoires au ministère (1785-1787) . Le 7 juin 1785, Benoît de Rambaud a le grade de capitaine et est peut-être le plus jeune chevalier de Saint-Louis de France, mais il n'a toujours pas d’affectation. Il s'en plaint au maréchal de Castries, Secrétaire d'État à la Marine (1780-1787). Il lui rappelle les propos élogieux de Suffren, d'Hoffelize, de Conway, et d'Albignac en sa faveur. Le Secrétaire d'État et Suffren lui avaient demandé d’exécuter une mission aux Indes et promis le grade de lieutenant-colonel. Mais cette mission particulière dont parle son dossier militaire est annulée. Il demande alors au maréchal de Castries : * soit de finir la carte de l'Isle de France dont le colonel de Canaples affirme qu'il est le seul à pouvoir la terminer, * soit de commander une division du corps royal de canonniers, Désespéré par son inactivité il se dit prêt à être capitaine d'une unité dans les colonies. Le 9 juin 1785 il est instruit que le maréchal de Castries a nommé trois ingénieurs-géographes pour terminer la carte de l'Isle de France. Benoît demande à être leur major du fait de sa connaissance du dossier. Mais en vain ! Le 18 juin, Benoît de Rambaud envoie un courrier au ministre se plaignant de l’absence de Suffren et de la mort de Mr Baudouin, son autre protecteur. À cette époque, un fonctionnaire du ministère de la Marine écrit que la confirmation de son grade de capitaine est contraire aux règles établies. Et il se retrouve à nouveau lieutenant et toujours sans affectation avec 1.800 livres par an. Benoît de Rambaud se rend au mois d'avril 1786 à ses frais à Cherbourg, où il étudie les aménagements nouveaux du port et surveille les travaux. Il informe le maréchal de Castries que sur la côte du Coromondel, aux Indes, il n'existe pas de port de cette sorte pour nos vaisseaux. Rambaud demande une gratification pour son déplacement. Les fonctionnaires recommandent de ne rien lui verser. Selon French in India and Indian nationalism, de Pondicherry University. Dept. of History (1999) une note de ses supérieurs, datant de 1786, précise qu'il a servi comme lieutenant aux Indes dans l'infanterie, l'artillerie et le corps des ingénieurs. Alexis Rinkenbach, du Centre des Archives d’Outre-mer Aix-en-Provence, dans Les cartes et plans de l’océan Indien du dépôt des fortifications des colonies écrit pourtant à propos de ce Rambaud : Lors d’une escale à Port-Louis, l’ingénieur Bourcet, de retour de Pondichéry, en profite pour lever un plan de la ville et déplore, dans la lettre d’envoi au ministre, que les plans disponibles à l’île de France même sont encore très mauvais. Ce reproche est une des constantes des correspondances des ingénieurs au ministère, pour toute la période française. Au vrai, l’énergie et l’argent manquent pour ce genre de travaux. En 1786 l’ingénieur Rambaud estimait, dans un Mémoire pour servir à la carte typographique et militaire de l’île de France, qu’il faudrait quatre ou cinq années de travail en y employant seulement quatre ingénieurs”, pour dresser le plan général de l’île, pour une dépense de près de deux cents milles livres 16. Voyant bien qu'il n'est pas écouté depuis presque deux ans, il décide de demander l'appui de Yolande Martine Gabrielle de Polastron, duchesse de Polignac, gouvernante des enfants de France et donc proche de sa femme. La duchesse va lui permettre de quitter Versailles où végètent beaucoup trop d'officiers. Le régiment de Pondichéry . thumb|200px|Officier au Régiment de Pondichéry.Le 21 janvier 1787, Benoît de Rambaud apprend qu'il est envoyé au régiment de Pondichéry. Conway, le 16 février 1787, lui demande de rejoindre son corps et lui dit qu'il y sera capitaine en second. Il lui précise qu'il devra faire des plans de sa colonie. Dans son dossier individuel, une note de ses supérieurs précise que M. de Rambaud va rejoindre les ingénieurs géographes en Inde. D'ailleurs, Benoît est un ingénieur-géographe de la Marine cité par son corps à Lorient du fait de ses campagnes aux Indes et ses plans. Pourtant, ses supérieurs savent qu'il n'a pas de brevet, mais juste des connaissances très approfondies en mathématiques et en géométrie et de la pratique Lorient, XVIIIe siècle, Numéro 2 de Cahiers de la Compagnie des Indes, Florence D'Souza, Musée de la Compagnie des Indes, 1997 et Indo-French relations, Volume 2 de Indian council of historical research. Monograph series, Volume 2 de Monograph series, K. S. Mathew et S. Jeyaseela Stephen, Pragati Publications in association with Indian Council of Historical Research, 1999, p.127. . Selon les archives du régiment de Pondichéry, des plans doivent être levés par Mr de Rambaud et adressés au ministère Goiran H. Souvenirs français en Afrique du Sud : le régiment de Pondichéry (1781-1784), Moulins 1932, Crépin Leblond, Carnet de la Sabretache. . A Pondichéry il compte retrouver Benoît Mottet de La Fontaine, oncle de sa femme, qui occupe déjà des fonctions assez importantes. LE SÉNÉGAL (1787) . Inspecteur des affaires de la Compagnie (mars) . thumb|300px|left|Saint-Louis du Sénégal.thumb|left|300px|Le fort de Saint-Joseph, dans le royaume de Galam.thumb|left|300px|Après le royaume de Galam le fleuve n'est plus navigable.thumb|left|200px|Son prédécesseur, en 1786, Rubault.Mais Benoît de Rambaud ne va pas rejoindre le régiment de Pondichéry et le corps des ingénieurs géographes aux Indes. Par une lettre, qui figure avec 88 autres documents de son imposant dossier au Centre des Archives d'Outre-Mer, nous apprenons que les administrateurs de la Compagnie du Sénégal lui proposent un poste important au Sénégal. Guillemain de Vaivres, Intendant général des Colonies (1783-1790), accepte que Benoît soit nommé, le 24 mars 1787, nouveau commandant de la troupe du Sénégal. Il doit aussi établir une sorte de protectorat sur le royaume de Galam, commander le fort de Galam et deux autres forts Archives du dépôt des fortifications des colonies: Indes, Archives nationales (France), Alexis Rinckenbach, Centre des archives d'Outre-Mer, 1998, pp. 42, 72, 121.... . Sur son dossier militaire, il a le titre de Commandant particulier au Sénégal, c'est à dire gouverneur. Le nouveau commandant demande que ses suppléments de solde comme capitaine soient enfin payés. Il précise que son âge, son état de santé, ses moyens et son zèle ne lui permettent pas de refuser cette offre. Néanmoins, comme il se rend au cœur de l'Afrique, il promet à l'Intendant de ne rien négliger pour se rendre utile à son département, en s'occupant de faire connaitre l'intérieur d'un pays jusqu'à ce jour inconnu des Européens, pour le remercier de sa bienveillance. Benoît de Rambaud se réjouit de cette nouvelle. Un grade plus élevé, une solde trois ou quatre fois plus importante que celle de capitaine. Le bureau de Paris de la la Compagnie du Sénégal est composé d’un maréchal de France, le maréchal de Duras, d’un vice-amiral, le bailli de Suffren, d’un lieutenant général des armées du roi, le comte de Blangy, d’un mestre de camp de dragons, le marquis de Saisseval, d’un conseiller de la grande chambre du Parlement, Saint-Romain et d’un directeur faisant fonction de rapporteur, Fraisse. On peut voir dans cette nomination à ce poste de gouverneur, l'appui de son bienfaiteur, Suffren, qui est donc devenu l'un des administrateurs de la Compagnie du Sénégal. Guillemain de Vaivres, Intendant général des Colonies (1783-1790) lui écrit, le 30 mars 1787, que le roi accepte qu'il prenne le commandement d'une compagnie de noirs libres. La compagnie du Sénégal se charge de leur recrutement et les entretenir. Louis XVI ne voit pas non plus, selon l'Intendant, d'inconvénient à ce qu'il devienne Inspecteur des affaires de la Compagnie du Sénégal. Vaivres dit en informer le chevalier de Boufflers, Gouverneur du Sénégal depuis 1785. Le 1er avril, Benoît de Rambaud touche 450 livres venant des trésoriers de Baudart de Saint James, mais il n'a toujours pas le 4 de ce mois la lettre de commandement qui lui permet de rejoindre son poste, ni un duplicata de son brevet de capitaine. Brevet de lieutenant-colonel (avril) . thumb|298px|Brevet de lieutenant-colonel pour Benoît de Rambaud.Nous avons vu que le Secrétaire d'État, le maréchal de Castries et Suffren lui ont demandé d’exécuter une mission particulière aux Indes et promis le grade de lieutenant-colonel en 1784. Benoît de Rambaud le rappelle à ce maréchal dans une demande de brevet de lieutenant-colonel, faite à Versailles, le 27 avril 1787. Il lui demande également une lettre de recommandation pour le chevalier de Boufflers. Benoît de Rambaud parle dans ce courrier de la protection du maréchal de Beauveau, mais de façon ambiguë. Une seule chose est sûre, le chevalier de Boufflers est le neveu de Beauveau. Cette demande d'avancement rapide surprend le maréchal de Castries, qui la juge infondée, mais qui trouve que le commandant qui va servir sous les ordres de Boufflers a bonne façon. Mais même le maréchal de Beauveau répond qu'il n'a pas 25 ans de service pour être lieutenant-colonel. Il énumère les différentes fonctions qu'il va avoir au Sénégal et se figure qu'elles sont importantes. Ce maréchal ne lit certainement pas les courriers de son neveu qui parle du trou du cul du monde et un trou du cul noir. Son imposant dossier militaire qui comporte 89 pages et vient d'être numérisé par le Centre des Archives d'Outre Mer, à Aix-en-Provence, se termine par cette réponse du maréchal de Beauveau le 28 avril 1787. Nous ne connaissons ce qu'est sa fin de vie que par le Journal inédit du second séjour au Sénégal : (3 décembre 1786-25 décembre 1787) et des actes écrits par le chevalier de Boufflers. Le voyage (juin) . thumb|left|298px|Le port de Brest, par Van Blarenberghe (1716-1794).Benoît de Rambaud part peu de temps après sa nomination. Sa venue est attendue par le gouverneur, le chevalier de Boufflers. Ce dernier écrit : Il faut pour le Sénégal, afin d'arranger les affaires de la Compagnie organiser le voyage de Galam, qui est l'affaire importante qui presse et qui souffre de grands obstacles. Benoît part de Brest certainement en juin, puisqu'il arrive selon le chevalier de Boufflers le 22 juillet. Or, il y a, selon Braudel, une semaine de route de Paris jusqu'à Brest. Il faut attendre qu'un navire parte, puis le voyage est d'environ un mois. Benoît n'est pas là à la naissance de sa fille Madeleine Célinie de Rambaud, le 29 juillet 1787. Elle est baptisée le même jour à Versailles, toujours à la paroisse Saint-Louis. Sa marraine est Marie Magdeleine Mottet, épouse de Pierre Louis de Labrousse, officier des gardes du corps du Roi. Ce futur colonel de l'armée des émigrés et sa belle-soeur élèveront ses enfants jusqu'au 10 août 1792. Il est à noter que la fille de ce couple, Adèle de Labrousse, devenue la baronne de Générès, vivra avec Agathe Rosalie Mottet à la mort de son mari. Saint-Louis du Sénégal (août) . thumb|300px|le chevalier de Boufflers (1738-1815), gouverneur du Sénégal de 1785 à 1788.thumb||300px|Saint-Louis en 1787.thumb||300px|Boufflers et quelques hommes de la garnison thumb|298px|Navigation sur le fleuve Sénégal.Le 22 juillet 1787, le chevalier de Boufflers écrit : J’ai fait à M. de Rambaud le meilleur accueil et d’après l’autorisation du ministre je l’ai traité comme officier au service du roi chargé du poste de Galam. En conséquence je lui donne l’ordre de s’y porter avec le peu de noirs qu’on pourra lever pour sa troupe et les dix ou douze blancs qui doivent y être attachés en qualité de bas officiers ; sans cet ordre exprès il ne partirait point, parce qu’il assure que la compagnie l’a joué en lui promettant toutes les préférences et en lui donnant l’infériorité en pouvoir, et que pis en profit vis-à-vis du directeur de Galam. Pour établir un peu l’équilibre et décider cette expédition très importante, j’ai réglé que M. de Rambaud toucherait annuellement les appointements de capitaine au bataillon d’Afrique, ce qui lui ferait un titre qu’il désirait et un supplément dont il se contente. Comme on le voit, Benoît de Rambaud a une lettre de recommandation du ministre, mais il existe des querelles de personnes pour Galam. Ce comptoir a pour objet, comme celui de Podor, de faciliter l'extension du commerce. C'est là que le commerce de la gomme et la traite des noirs sont les plus abondants. Jean-Baptiste-René Robinet, dans son Dictionnaire universel des sciences morale, économique, politique... explique que du fait du besoin d'esclaves pour les colonies, de la volonté de s'enrichir par tous les moyens des marchands et des rois nègres, les esclaves sont devenus rares. Ils se paient beaucoup plus chers et il faut aller les chercher de plus en plus loin, ce qui multiplie les frais et les risques. Les militaires de la compagnie sont là pour protéger les marchands dans ces contrées reculées et leurs gardes. Les forts européens évitent sont une gène pour les trafiquants, car ils limitent les abus et les mauvais traitements infligés aux prisonniers. En 1768, il est sorti d'Afrique 104.100 esclaves dont 23.500 du fait des Français. Le marché rapporte une fortune. Les marchands en Afrique et les rois négres se partagent chaque année 18 millions de livres. Le trafic des esclaves dépeuple l'Afrique occidentale et fait que ces contrées connaissent des guerres incessantes. Un officier du roi peut devenir une gêne pour des trafiquants d'esclaves et leurs appuis politiques anglais et français ou même des roitelets africains. Le Sénégal est pour Benoît de Rambaud une immense déception. La colonie est dans un état lamentable. Golbery, capitaine du génie, dénonce dans un courrier au Ministre de la Marine la mauvaise gestion de la Compagnie du Sénégal et la misère qui en découle. Il énumère les différentes escroqueries,l'absence de médecins et de médicaments. Il précise aussi que les forts sont abandonnés Xavier de Golbéry, Fragmens d'un voyage en Afrique pendant les années 1785, 1786 et 1787. . Jean-Baptiste-René Robinet, en 1777, de son côté, écrit : Les nations d'Europe assujettissent leurs négoces d'Afrique à des privilèges exclufifs. Les compagnies en poffeffion de ce monopole dont tous les gouvernemens ont enfin fenti & fait ceffer le vice, fortifiérent leurs comptoirs & pour en écarter les étrangers & pour affujettir les naturels du pays à ne vendre qu'à elles. L'auteur explique aussi que malgré cela, les tribus préférent amener leurs esclaves sur les côtes eux-mêmes et négocier avec les capitaines. Dans le royaume de Galam, les chefs indigènes vont vendre leurs captifs aux Anglais. Le voyage de Galam (octobre) . thumb|left|300px|Film sur le Sénégal en 1786/1787.thumb|left|300px|Fort de Podor sur le fleuve Sénégal.thumb|left|298px|L'objectif : Plan du fort Saint-Joseph de Galam.Le film, Les caprices d'un fleuve, raconte un peu la vie de ces exilés français au Sénégal. Dans la réalité le gouverneur, le chevalier de Boufflers, ne vit pas à Saint-Louis mais à Gorée. Le fort Saint-Joseph de Galam est à 350 lieues de là, ce qui à l'époque en Afrique est une distance considérable. Et puis, Saint Louis et Gorée sont des escales peuplées en partie d’aventuriers blancs et de mulâtres, dont des signahres. Elles sont très accueillantes envers les officiers et les rares fonctionnaires du roi. Pour eux, les conditions de vie sont relativement acceptables, même si on y meurt beaucoup du fait du climat. Galam, au contraire, c’est l'inconnu. Situé aux confins des déserts et des forêts impénétrables, c'est un fort menacé par les très guerrières tribus maures et des peuplades noires aux comportements imprévisibles. En face de ces peuples d'excellents guerriers, le seul bataillon d’Afrique défend la colonie, mais il connaît de nombreuses désertions. Pour le voyage de Galam, normalement, les bâtiments au nombre de quarante plus ou moins, partent dans tout Ie courant de juiIlet, et ont trois mois pour remonter le fleuve, de sorte qu'ils arrivent à Galam vers la fin d'octobre. Mais en 1787, le 8 août, il n'y aucun préparatif et Rambaud apprend que le chef de l'expédition va être le directeur de la colonie, Aubert. Benoît de Rambaud essaie de remonter le fleuve trop tard et avec des hommes mal préparés. Il se retrouve au milieu d’un fleuve dangereux du fait de ses bans de sable, mais aussi et surtout des arbres monstrueux qu’il arrache à ses rives. Il réussit à éviter que les voiliers soient trop chargés et coulent, mais trop souvent les noirs doivent traîner les navires du fait de l’absence de vent au milieu des buissons épineux. Le convoi avance de trois ou quatre lieues seulement par jour. Les serpents et les crocodiles font quelques victimes parmi les auxiliaires indigènes. Des fièvres inflammatoires, la chaleur, les piqûres des cousins font que la douzaine Européens se mettent à délirer. Certains succombent au bout de trois jours. Le 6 octobre, Boufflers écrit : Ton infâme compagnie du Sénégal qui a manqué son expédition de Galam c'est une perte énorme pour elle et dont l'Amérique se ressentira. La faute, à la lenteur, à l'indolence, à l'insolence et à la lésine de ton protégé M. Bonhomme. Mais pourvu qu'elle ne rejaillisse point sur moi peu m'importe et pourvu que je te voie, je serai content... Le 12 octobre 1787, Boufflers a des nouvelles du Sénégal et toujours plus tristes.'' Ces pauvres revenant de Galam meurent comme des mouches...'' Mort sur le fleuve . thumb|300px|Hôpital de Saint-Louis ("Les caprices d'un freuve")thumb|300px|Saint-Louis du Sénégal où il est soigné, puis enterré et "son" fort Saint-Joseph.thumb|299px|Fort de Saint-Louis du Sénégal.On réussit à rapatrier Benoît de Rambaud dans ce que la Compagnie ose appeler un hôpital. Il y meurt dès le 5 octobre 1787 et est enterré au cimetière européen de Saint-Louis du Sénégal : Messire André Benoist Therese de Rambaud, Chevalier de St louis, Commandant du fort et Comptoir de Galam, agé d'environ trente fix ans est mort au Sénégal le Cinq octobre mil fept Cent quatre vingt Sept et a été Enterré le même jour dans le Cimetiere de cette Colonie en présence des soussignés Desombreuil, Ayoben, capitaine au bataillon d'infanterie, Rouquier, lieutenant au bataillon, Guillemin au bataillon d'infanterie, Le Rendu, préfet apostolique. Ses hommes ne sont pas tous mort à cette date. Le 12 novembre 1787 : la situation s'aggrave. Le chevalier de Boufflers, dans son île de Gorée, écrit : Voici encore des nouvelles du Sénégal pires que les premières les princes chez lesquels ces pauvres malheureux allaient chercher leur nourriture ont rompu tout commerce. On n'a plus de ressources qu'en moi, mais je n'ai point de vaisseaux à leur envoyer et je leur écris inutilement pour venir ici avec les leurs, qui devraient être tout prêts puis qu'ils étaient en marche pour Galam. Mais ils n'ont ni matelots ni pilotes en état de passer la barre et nous n'en avons ici que le nécessaire le plus rétréci. Malgré cela je les secourrai, mais avec bien de la peine et bien peu de goût, car leur malheur vient de leur bêtise et leur bêtise est défiante et méchante. Ce qui n'invite point les bienfaits. Quelle joie de laisser bientôt tout cela derrière moi. Dès la fondation-du Comptoir, un cimetière européen est aménagé à la pointe sud de l'île Saint-Louis du Sénégal : Mort ou naissance ?, Régine Bonnardel, L'Harmattan, 1993. . Son décès n'est pas dû qu'à la bêtise défiante et méchante des administrateurs de Saint-Louis. Tous les gouverneurs du royaume de Galam anglais ou français avant lui sont massacrés. Et si les auxiliaires indigènes résistent aux périls du voyage, les étrangers, qui survivent aux sagaies, succombent presque toujours de maladie. Ceux enfin qui en reviennent sont mourants, et il est rare qu'ils se rétablissent, surtout parfaitement. La date de sa mort qui nous est donnée par un courrier d'Agathe Rosalie Mottet, au futur Charles X, du 26 février 1824, est fausse. De son côté, l'historien Paul Eric Blanrue se trompe en nous affirmant sans preuves qu'il est mort et enterré à Gorée. thumb|center|400px|Cimetière où repose Benoît à Saint-Louis. APRES SA MORT . thumb|250px|left|Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville.La colonisation de la région ne va reprendre qu'un siècle plus tard. Le commandant Benoît de Rambaud est fait lieutenant-colonel, à titre posthume par le roi Louis XVI. Marie-Antoinette essaye de consoler Agathe de Rambaud. Elle lui offre un salon tapissé par les jeunes filles de Saint-Cyr et une magnifique horloge. Peu à peu, des liens vont se créer entre cette jeune veuve, âgée de 25 ans, et les parents du futur Louis XVII, dans une période troublée, où la plupart des courtisans se sont enfuis, ce qui révolte Marie-Antoinette. Lui attribuent-ils le titre de comtesse de Ribécourt qui figure dans les différentes généalogies familiales et sur les livres d'histoire consacrés à l'affaire Naundorff ? C'est peut-être un titre de cour, forme de courtoisie royale, qui avait pour but de créer des familiers autour des personnes royales et de hiérarchiser le groupe. Bien souvent ainsi nommés par le roi, les bénéficiaires conservent le titre dans la vie extérieure à la cour. Ces titres de courtoisie ou d'usage ne sont bien sûr pas héréditaires. Agathe de Rambaud décède, très âgée, en 1853. Son fils, Auguste de Rambaud (1786-1834), Commissaire des Guerres, meurt relativement jeune à Mexico. Sa belle-fille, Françoise Gaudelet d'Armenonville, se remarie avec le comte Amédée d'Allonville, un jeune Saint-Cyrien. Son petit-fils, Ernest de Rambaud est polytechnicien. Blessé grièvement lors du siège de Metz, il meurt Directeur des services hospitaliers de la Croix-Rouge. NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. Armorial de la ville de Marseille: recueil officiel, dressé par les ordres de Louis XIV, publié pour la première fois, d'après les manuscrits de la Bibliothèque impériale, Godefroy Montgrand, 1864, p.190. 2. Guy de Rambaud, Pour l’amour du Dauphin, Anovi 2005. 3. Histoire maritime de France depuis la guerre de Nimègue jusqu'à nos jours, Léon Guérin, v. 2, p.124. 4. Dossier militaire d’André de Rambaud, C.A.O.M. Aix-en-Provence. 5. P 415 V. Inventaire sommaire des Archives départementales antérieures à 1790 Bouches ..., p.274, Bouches-du-Rhône, France (Dept.) - 1875 6. La Provence au XVIIIe siècle: La vie économique, Paul Masson, Librairie Hachette & cie., 1936, v. 3, p.738. 7. Histoire du commerce français dans le Levant au XVIIIe siècle, Paul Masson, 1911, p.494. 8. L'Île de France contemporaine, lettre-préface de Jules Lemaître, Rauville, Hervé de (1858-1935), Nouvelle librairie nationale (Paris), 1909, p.349. 9. Dictionnaire critique de biographie et d'histoire, Auguste Jal, H. Plon, 1867, p.196. 10. Passagers 11. Sources de l'histoire de l'Asie et de l'Océanie dans les archives et ...‎ de Commission française du Guide des sources de l'histoire des nations, International Council on Archives – 1981, Page 228 et 1864; DFC Pondichéry, n° 1 9 1, description des ouvrages faits pour mettre Pondichéry ... 12. Lorient, XVIIIè siècle, Numéro 2 de Cahiers de la Compagnie des Indes, Florence D'Souza, Musée de la Compagnie des Indes, 1997 et Indo-French relations, Volume 2 de Indian council of historical research. Monograph series, Volume 2 de Monograph series, K. S. Mathew et S. Jeyaseela Stephen, Pragati Publications in association with Indian Council of Historical Research, 1999, p.127. 13. Sources de l'histoire de l'Afrique au Sud du Sahara dans les archives et bibliothèques françaises, Conseil international des archives, Guide to the sources of the history of the nations, International Council on Archives, Inter Documentation, 1976, p.257. 14. Almanach américain, ou État physique, politique, ecclésiastique & militaire de l'Amérique ..., chez Lamy, 1784, p.130. 15. Archives du dépôt des fortifications des colonies: Indes, Archives nationales (France), Alexis Rinckenbach, Centre des archives d'Outre-Mer, 1998, pp. 42, 72, 121... 16. Volume 2 de Guide des sources de l'histoire des Nations, Sources de l'histoire de l'Asie et de l'Océanie dans les archives et bibliothèques françaises, Commission française du Guide des sources de l'histoire des nations, International Council on Archives, Commission française du Guide des sources de l'histoire des nations, International Council on, Saur, 1992, p.96. 17. Goiran H. Souvenirs français en Afrique du Sud : le régiment de Pondichéry (1781-1784), Moulins 1932, Crépin Leblond, Carnet de la Sabretache. 18. Les cartes et plans de l’océan Indien du dépôt des fortifications des colonies, Alexis RINCKENBACH Centre des Archives d’Outre-mer Aix-en-Provence. Revue Mascareignes. 19. Grand dictionnaire historique de Moreri. 20. Xavier de Golbéry, Fragmens d'un voyage en Afrique pendant les années 1785, 1786 et 1787. Cet article est écrit en partie à partir de son imposant dossier militaire qui comporte 89 pages et vient d'être numérisé par le Centre des Archives d'Outre Mer à Aix-en-Provence : Rambaud, Benoît Thérèse, lieutenant aux volontaires étrangers de la Marine, capitaine au régiment de Pondichéry, commandant particulier au Sénégal (1764/1787), Cote de référence : FR ANOM COL E 345.